


Burn It Up

by LittleDarkling



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDarkling/pseuds/LittleDarkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little PWP piece for The Zanzibar Marketplace Job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rogers, Downey, Devlin and Co. This is a product of fan love. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.

 

 

The adrenaline rush of the fight with Sterling is still smoldering in his veins when Alec shoves him into a spare bedroom. One hand fisted in Eliot’s shirt to keep him still as he closes and locks the door. And then Alec’s lean body is gliding against his and his keen mouth is pressing sharp bites to Eliot’s jaw and throat, murmuring something that might be Dutch—Dutch? When the hell did Alec learn to speak Dutch? Eliot’s brain is still in the bar, still in the fight and it’s scrambling to play catch-up. His body is happily right here, melting into the wall as Alec’s hips grind against his, hot and wanting.

“Hardison, what—?” he begins and Alec whines, a soft helpless sound so close to physical pain that, were it anyone else, Eliot might have torn their hearts out for pulling that kind of noise from Alec.

“Please…” he whispers, begging and Eliot doesn’t even know what the young hacker is asking for. He finally reaches to touch Alec, framing the younger man’s round face in his hands. His skin is so helplessly pale against Alec’s darker complexion, a contrast that is even more incredible when they are unclothed and Eliot is wound around him. Alec brushes his hands away then, a quick, rough dismissal. Eliot’s confusion lasts only a moment before the younger man’s hands drag over his body as he slides gracefully to his knees before him. He presses his face against Eliot’s thigh, breath hitching, fingers hooking the waistband of the older man’s jeans.

“Please…” he says again. Eliot is already painfully hard and the sight of Alec on his knees makes his cock twitch uncomfortably in the confines of his jeans.

“Alec,” he murmurs, fingers moving to rest in his lover’s short black hair. Alec looks up, dark eyes hungry and desperate and perhaps a bit shy and uncertain, as if he fears Eliot might still deny him this, might push him away despite having shared themselves intimately with each other for over a year. Eliot’s thumb brushes over Alec’s plush bottom lip, pushes inside until the hacker’s hot tongue presses at the pad. His lips curl into a purely lascivious smile around the digit and he suckles at Eliot’s thumb with enthusiasm. Eliot groans softly, and pulls his hand away so abruptly that Alec nearly tumbles forward, having to right himself on Eliot’s hips. He looks up in surprise and briefly, that uncertainty returns. Until…Eliot never drops eye-contact, holding Alec’s gaze as he unsnaps the top button of his jeans. The grind of the zipper is deafening even over their quaking breaths. Alec’s eyes darken hungrily and suddenly he’s lunging forward, tugging anxiously at Eliot’s jeans, the open ‘V’; pushing his nose into the dampening fabric of his boxers. Against the hard length of Eliot’s cock. The older man chokes out a breath, hands curling into firsts. The younger man’s keyboard calloused fingers slip into the placket of his boxers, drawing him out with a reverence Alec reserves for these moments. Eliot’s eyes flutter, head falling back as the hacker’s mouth surrounds him. No finesse or foreplay, just desperate, feral need. Alec sucks him as if it is the only thing he wants to do, as if it is more for his own pleasure than Eliot’s.

“God…” Eliot groans, one large hand curling around the delicate curve of Alec’s skull, hips thrusting forward of their own accord, cock sliding in and out of the slick heat of his lover’s mouth. Alec doesn’t pull away, only moans happily around him.

Alec had never done this before Eliot, never even kissed a man—a virgin in every sense. Eliot had been wary, careful, keeping his distance. His attraction to Alec, though slow-building, once acknowledged became an insatiable longing. But Eliot’s longings had always been dangerous. Giving in meant losing control. It meant taking an uncalculated risk, allowing space for him to be hurt or him to hurt someone else. He didn’t want to hurt Alec, so he did nothing…at first. But Alec had circled, curious if not a little wary himself. Unlike Eliot though, he didn’t back off.

Alec is just twenty-five years old, impossibly young. He thinks in binary, speaks in processes and technological acronyms that mean nothing to Eliot. Even his dreams are digital. His view of the world is the infinite brilliance of cyberspace, more gloriously luminous than Eliot’s has ever been. Stupidly friendly, foolishly trusting, Eliot had disliked him instantly; as he disliked all people who could bring about their own downfall with their naivety. But as they continued to work jobs together, he started to find Alec’s chatter, his infectious amiability and his little quirks, almost…endearing. As they moved from associates to teammates to friends, Alec grew bolder and playful. Toying with Eliot became pastime, despite the constant barrage of threats that Eliot threw his way (and a few he carried out). They started hanging out outside of the job and talking about things other than their dubious career choices. Eliot cooked for him, and he had never really cooked for anyone but himself prior. And from the very first night, when Alec—stupid drunk—had kissed him as Eliot dragged him out of the back of a cab to the morning, some weeks later, when Eliot had opened him up with his fingers for the first time and murmured soothingly to him as he slid inside, it became the madness that he had been so vehemently trying to avoid. Once the door was open there was no closing it. The need for each other has been constant and unfailing. On the job, they consistently annoy each other and squabble sometimes simply for the sake of squabbling. But away from that, when they are not the hacker and the hitter, everything about their relationship changes. In the quiet of Eliot’s tiny apartment or Alec’s lavish flat, the world narrows only to the two of them. Alec is insatiable and that, in turn, fuels Eliot’s hunger for him.

 

Eliot’s fingers clench in Alec’s hair even as the younger man’s hands cling to his hips. He’s making soft little noises in the back of his throat, rubbing his head, cat-like against Eliot’s hands.

“Alec. I’m—” He can’t get the words out in time and he comes, hips stuttering as spills into his lover’s mouth. He can feel the compulsive ripple of Alec’s throat as he swallows and Eliot shudders. His muscles are still trembling when comes back to himself and he rests a hand on Alec’s head as he gently tries to withdraw. But Alec won’t let go, keeps suckling and licking Eliot clean and he’s so sensitive now. Too sensitive for this now.

“Hardison…” he rasps. The pink slip of Alec’s tongue curls against the head of his cock, oh, so eager, like he really can’t get enough. But Eliot has, can’t take it anymore and the surge of dominance that seizes him when Alec is like this—drunk on Eliot’s pleasure more than his own—drives him mad.  Alec makes a startled squeak as Eliot hauls him to his feet. He tugs him forward and kisses him, shoves his tongue deep into Alec’s mouth, tasting himself. The younger man groans, hands clutching at Eliot’s shirt.

“You really have no discipline,” he mutters roughly, yanking Alec’s shirt up with enough force to leave a minor red patch on his forearm where the fabric drags too fast and tight. Alec grins, eyes glinting brightly and he can see the insolent response already forming on the hacker’s lips. He’s effectively silenced as Eliot slams him down on the mattress and tugs aggressively at his jeans. For the first time, he’s truly grateful for how loose Alec tends to wear them as they drag easily down the length of his ridiculously long legs. Eliot throws the bundled fabric somewhere in the general direction of the floor, the thump lost against the sound the hitter makes as his mouth descends on the young hacker’s. The taste of himself is still so thick in Alec’s mouth and Eliot licks shamelessly into that heat, wanting the taste of Alec mingled with himself. The hacker’s cock is hard against his stomach, the friction of their bodies never enough for Alec, who is helplessly tactile. Eliot ignores that for now in favor of pinning Alec’s lean shoulders to the mattress and working his way along Alec’s jaw, his throat, licking the dirt and sweat of the day from that dark, enticing flesh. The younger man moans loudly, long graceful fingers tangling in Eliot’s hair as the older man’s lips suck little bruises into his skin. He wants to leave his mark on Alec’s body, scrawl his name with tooth and nail for the world to see. A message, a warning, a promise, a threat to everyone who would think to lay a hand on what is his. 

“Wrap your legs around me,” he growls, hand slipping down to curve beneath his lover’s lean thigh, tugging up. Alec tangles his legs around his lover’s waist. Alec is naked; Eliot is fully clothed and tomorrow there’ll be the evidence of chafing all over Alec’s tender flesh. Eliot sucks two fingers into his mouth and watches Alec’s eyes darken. The younger man fists a hand in his shirt, tugging him down roughly and kisses him, his fingers between them. His tongue slips between Eliot’s fingers, both he and Eliot moistening the calloused digits. Mingled saliva runs down his palm, sloppy and wet then Eliot pulls his hand back to fully claim Alec’s mouth as he moves his hand down, under them and shoves both slick fingers into Alec’s body. A sharp, desperate grunt vibrates from the young hacker’s throat and his hips jolt. 

“OK?” Eliot whispers, because he knows it was a little faster, more abrupt and rougher than he usually handles Alec, but the younger man is biting at his jaw and cheek, groaning,

“Hell, yeah. C’mon, El,” and shoving himself down on Eliot’s fingers, clenching his body around him and fuck…Eliot closes his eyes, growls and twists his fingers deep inside to hear Alec moan loud and breathless. Alec is ridiculously shy when they are clothed and he can’t even talk about sex without turning ten shades of red, blushing so bright he could light a room; but in bed, in Eliot’s hands, he becomes completely, shamelessly wanton. Every twisted fantasy, every perverse desire spills from dark, kiss-swollen lips and some of them— _gods_ —some of them make even Eliot blush, but, damn, if it isn’t incredible that he can do this to Alec, inspire him to such heights of debauchery.

“Turn over,” he orders. Alec groans softly.

“Eliot…” he moans breathily, chest heaving. Pleasure-drunk and long limbs utterly ineffective to his commands now. Eliot kisses his chin and then he’s pushing Alec around, shoving a pillow under his hips. He braces one hand beside Alec’s head and thrusts his fingers in deep, presses into that smooth bundle of nerves and Alec is _sobbing_ , his breath hitched, his words broken and wet. He knows the constant pressure right there, runs the line between pleasure and pain. Alec had taught him this trick, used it on Eliot himself one morning when they had nowhere to be. Eliot had been up for over two hours, but when he’d tried to get out of bed and go for his customary run, Alec had curled around him and begged him to stay in that deep, sleep-rough voice and Eliot had. When Alec finally roused, instead of rolling out of bed and checking out his computer, he had slid down Eliot’s body and wrapped his lips around the hitter’s morning erection. 

He had kept Eliot on the edge of orgasm for what felt like hours, drawing back whenever he thought Eliot might come, then slipped his fingers inside the older man’s body and kept working him again and again, not letting up even when he pulled his mouth from Eliot’s cock. Later, Eliot had been vaguely horrified when he remembered the things he had babbled. When he’d gone from threatening Alec with all manner of torture and pain to fisting his hands in the sheets and begging, promising anything, _anything_ if Alec would let him come. His climax and left him sated, dazed and sleepy. When he awoke later it was nearly one and Alec had been up for over an hour. In ten years, there was not a day when Eliot hadn’t woken up at five and in the fifteen months he and Alec had been lovers, not a day when his lazy young hacker roused before he did. Among the things Eliot had learned from Alec, was that sometimes, having a lay-in wasn’t entirely a waste of a day.

 

“Eliot, please!” Alec sobs. “I-I can’t…I can’t. Too much.” Eliot’s cock twitches, hard again despite his recent orgasm. He looks down, watches the spastic, helpless clench of Alec’s body around his fingers. He draws his fingers out, only to shove them back inside, almost lifting Alec’s hips from the pillow with the force. Alec shouts an incoherent obscenity that might actually be Vulcan and whispers a choked,

“Eliot. Too much. H-Hurts.”

“Hands and knees,” Eliot hisses against his shoulder and lifts his weight from Alec so the younger man can struggle into the ordered position. “Touch yourself.” Alec’s arm is trembling, but he manages to keep his balance as he slips his hand under his body and wraps it around his cock. His movements are rough and fast and it takes only a few strokes before he comes. He shouts Eliot’s name between clenched teeth as he spills over his hand and his muscle contract, tight around his lover’s fingers. Eliot rubs his lips over the sweat-slick skin of Alec’s shoulder blades, kisses the nape of his neck as the younger man shudders through his orgasm. His fingers move gently, rubbing against contracting muscle.

“Eliot. Eliot.”  Alec’s arm buckles and he drops to the mattress, groaning loudly. Eliot follows, careful to ensure the action doesn’t rip his fingers, too quickly and painfully from the sensitive clutch. When Alec is still, panting against the bed, he gently draws his fingers from the younger man’s body and snags two wipes from the table to clean them both up. Alec lies on his stomach, trying to catch his breath. Eliot disposes of the wipes and rubs a hand over the hacker’s dark lean back, smoothing down his spine.

“Mmm…” Alec mumbles.

“Alright, darlin’?” Eliot asks softly.

“Mmm-hmm,” he replies. Alec is always boneless and pliant after he’s come, useful for little else than cuddling and playing with Eliot’s hair and kissing him, slow and wet and lazy. He frames Alec’s narrow hips, helping him turn over. The long lean muscles flop about gracelessly, but Eliot can’t help grinning as the younger man settles himself comfortably against the pillows. He’s nude and completely unabashed, the shine of his eyes telling Eliot he quite enjoys being stared at. And then Alec touches him, because he wants to and because he can, and because Eliot won’t ever push him away. His fingers skitter across whatever skin they can reach, the curve of his hip, his hand, his thigh. Alec’s dark eyes are at half-mast, sleepy and dazed. His gaze flickers down.

“You’re hard again.” He reaches out to wrap those long fingers around Eliot’s painful arousal. “I would have let you fuck me,” Alec whispers. Eliot groans.

“Would have hurt you. You’re gonna be sore just from this.”

“Don’t care. Love the feel of you in me, El.” The words send a sharp shiver through Eliot as his he shoves his hips into Alec’s hand.

“Oh…” Eliot groans, throwing his head back. The hacker works him in tight, slow strokes.

“Think about this all time, baby,” Alec says quietly, his voice still raspy and wrecked. “You and me. Naked. Fucking. Not leaving the bedroom for the days.” 

“Alec…” Eliot rasps, hips moving in rhythm now, falling into the one set by Alec’s strokes.

“You make me want things…Never used to be this nasty before. It’s all you, Eliot.” Alec smiles at Eliot’s helpless groan. He rubs his thumb over the head of older man’s arousal, stroking along the crown in that way that always makes Eliot’s eyes roll back. This time it’s enough to make him come, spilling over Alec’s fingers and across his skin. Eliot slumps over; falling against Alec’s hip as the younger man goes about the mundane task of cleaning up. Nate’s going to slaughter the both of them, of course, when he finds out what they’ve been up to in his guest bedroom. At this point, though, neither of them particularly cares.

“You…have no discipline,” Eliot whispers breathlessly against the sweat damp curve of Alec’s hip. The little dip has gathered a thin patina of sweat and he cannot help but slide his tongue through it, enjoying the soft hitch in Alec’s breathing at the action. The hacker smiles sleepily, carding his fingers through Eliot’s hair.

“Can’t help it,” he mumbles. “Love watching you fight.” Eliot pulls himself up, crawling to the head of the bed and flopping down beside his hacker. Alec smiles as he cuddles closer, pillowing his head on Eliot’s shoulder. Eliot rests his hand on Alec’s hip, thumb stroking warm circles over the narrow jut. He wants so badly to stay here, with Alec in his arms. Right here, right now, where it’s warm and Alec is happy and safe and Eliot can make sure he is always is.

“I gotta head back down,” he murmurs softly, regretfully, against the hacker’s forehead. Alec’s fingers curl tighter around his bicep.

“Hmm, no. Don’t. Stay here,” he whispers.

“Have to deal with this. Nate’s probably gonna want you at some point too.”

“Yeah. Don’t care. Don’t like this. I don’t…trust him.”

“Nate?” Eliot asks, stroking Alec’s side soothingly.

“Sterling,” he replies and that hated little furrow appears in his brow, the one he only gets when he’s anxious or upset about something. Now, he looks up at Eliot, brow furrowed. “You have to be careful, Eliot.” He doesn’t know what to say to that, so he just kisses Alec, pours as much reassurance and promise as he can into it and hopes… They lie in silence for a few minutes, Alec smoothing Eliot’s disheveled russet hair back from his face and treating him to a series of kiss and kittenish licks. Eliot’s hands stroke over whatever part of Hardison he can reach, letting the heat of the younger man’s skin burn into his fingertips. When Alec’s fingers slip underneath his shirt, skitter along his side, splay across his back, Eliot murmurs in contentment. Alec smiles drowsily. Too soon, the quiet is broken by the buzzing of Eliot’s cell, a reminder that they are not alone, that it is not just them here. Alec’s eyes flutter open as Eliot moves away to glance at the message on the pale blue face of the phone. 

“Nate?” Alec asks sleepily. Eliot nods and sits up. 

“Gotta get downstairs,” he says.

“Want me too?” the hacker mumbles even as he closes his eyes again and burrows into the pillow. 

“No. Not right now.” He turns back to press a soft kiss to the younger man’s forehead.

“Sleep, Super-Nerd.” Alec makes a noise of annoyance and bats at Eliot’s face. Or rather, in the general direction of Eliot’s face.  His eyes are closed and his aim is useless even when he is trying. The older man chuckles, catching his hand and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. 

“You’re the only one, Alec,” he whispers against the soft skin and Alec opens eyes, looking at Eliot.

“I know.” He reaches up to curve his hand against Eliot’s cheek, his expression so open in communication of affection and loyalty and friendship that Eliot thinks if doesn’t turn away right now, he will not able to restrain the quiet sob that catches in his throat. He doesn’t know if Alec can sense this, or it’s just good timing, because he slaps Eliot’s cheek lightly and closes his eyes as his hand falls back to the bed.

“Call me if you need me, ok?” he murmurs. Eliot zippers up his jeans and smoothes his clothes before pulling his hair back into a tight neat ponytail. 

“I’ll do that.” His skin and clothes smell of sex and Alec’s cologne. He shrugs. Ah, well. Won’t be the first time.

 

End

 


End file.
